Pirates and the Princess
by Hasegawa
Summary: Pirate AU. Both come with lies, both falls in love, too deep to come out. Co written with Gisette Kieven Rus. Rating: M. Pairing: UK X China. Iggy X Yao .
1. Chapter 1

The High Seas Bring Us Together…

And both come with lies, both fall in love; a love too deep to escape.

* * *

Just another day for the Iggy the pirate; just another morning of waking to the morning sun and the rolling crests of those clouds colored like a woman's flush, the tint of a rum bottle, and a dead man's cold hands that embraced death; another day of avoiding a hangman's noose. The sea was calm and such a rich azure color, the slow waves pushing his magnificent ship, no, the finest ship to sail Asian waters, to and fro. Iggy closed his eyes and let the flow of wind swirl around him and through his pleasingly fuzzy wind was indeed splendid for sailing and Iggy the pirate was having yet another celebration for they had successfully ransacked the nearby island village the day before, cargo hold swollen with goods and exotic treasures. All they needed to do now was sail out of the East China Sea and on to the Black Market of Singapore.

"CHEERS!" sea-weathered men shouted, raising crude wooden tankards brimming with sake, liquor stolen from the Japanese village they'd pillaged not even a day before. The crew consists always of the captain, but he had the advantage in numbers with a crew of seventy followers, unusual for any pirate crew. They were enjoying their beers and wines, meat and women alike, the joys of the flesh consumed greedily by gluttony and lust, handmaidens of Satan. Being pirates, they invaded villages and took those valuables, be they pretty pennies or a pair of pretty eyes, including five of the most beautiful of those impoverish villagers. The greedier bastards who lived to devour were content to stuff themselves with food. The men who couldn't control their burning groins tried to sneak in and satisfy their innate desire to reproduce over the five kidnapped ladies. The situation was quite chaotic, overlooking the chaos fromthe highest cabin was their captain, Arthur 'Iggy' Kirkland.

The blonde-haired man was wearing his most treasured hat, a three pronged one that was big and wide, with ostrich plumes affixed to the side. It was bluish in color, matching his clothes and thick overcoat. On his shoulder perched a proud parrot, which would only eat from its master 's open palm. Iggy was smiled broadly.

"Celebrate 'till your guts burst, you sea dogs! You did your captain proud, every bloody bastard here!"

All the crew cheered back, and then resumed stuffing their faces with food. Iggy sipped a bit of his wine and put the glass into his first mate's hand.

"Drink this. I am tired; I want to rest," Iggy sighed, rubbing his temples, eyes bleary and unfocused.

He was a weird man, Iggy's first mate noticed. Their captain was an eccentric one, that had been ascertained long ago. But his sadistic tendency and detailed calculation abilities made him the best captain possible. Because this captain was famous for his cruelty, his passion, and his compassion, they wondered how such a sadist could be so compassionate at the same time. It defied logic.

Iggy could be very obsessive when it came to his followers, nay, his belongings, yet so detached when it wasn't his. That's why he could burn the entire village when a chalice of wine didn't suit to his tastes while he would fall into a melancholy state and sulk when one of his pirate followers contracted a deadly flu or was suffering from scurvy.

* * *

"Captain!"

Iggy opened his eyes lazily and plodded sleepily to the door of his cabin. It was the most accommodating cabin on the whole ship yet still too small to be called a room. At least he got his own room. The other seventy people, cooks, crewmen, musicians, and bodyguards alike, all had the misfortune of bunking together in the largest, bilge-swamped hold on the last level of the ship, the cargo hold.

"What?" he thundered, ready to strike anyone who woke him up if they couldn't concoct some farfetched, halfway decent reason. He didn't like when he was called from his dreams in paradise, in which everybody was garbed in foliage and he was the only one with a real ostrich sitting on his head.

Who in the seven hells would wake him up from his dreams, the damnable bastard they were, Iggy thought irately, opening the door while manipulating his sword with his feet into his hands, soon knotted to his belt. He could do it, just as everybody could do it if they decided to think once in a while.

"Captain! We saw a small vessel nearby!" a man, who manned the crow's nest, announced. His eyes, small and beady, flicked between the spray of the ocean and his captain before him.

"What colors is she flying? Is there a crew commandeering the bitch?" Iggy demanded, suddenly becoming impatient. The last thing he needed was an encounter with the royal navy.

"No colors, sir! It appears to be a derelict! It's small and getting rather beaten by the sea; there are only two passengers aboard and they are two women, captain!"

Iggy cursed colorfully and dragged himself out of the room. He was sloppily dressed; his chest was everywhere for everybody to see and his pants were half done, hinting some pubic hair. But nobody cared, because they were all similar; no man worth his mettle cared for his appearance when the sea had spoilt them all over the years.

Iggy emerged from the door to be greeted by the clear night sky, cold and freezing wind buffeting him as he emerged from his quarters. It was quite windy, and a bit of fog engulfed the moon and stars, stinting any hopes of astrological navigation. Just another typical night on a pirate ship. Some of the men were clustered together, sharing stale blankets, all of them on the first watch of the night.

When they saw the captain, all of them stood up straight and pretended that they weren't falling asleep. Iggy kicked one of the heavier sleeper's head, while receiving a telescope from his attendant.

"Where's the bitch?" Iggy said tersely, sweeping his view through the telescope along the wine dark sea and horizon swallowed in darkness.

"50 degrees west, captain!"

Iggy adjusted the focus and surveyed a queer shadow of something resembling a turtle floating on the water. It shifted into a boat, small, made from decaying timbers with two people on its foredeck. He spat on the ground and gave the telescope back to the attent.

"Did they signal anything, mate?"

"They give an SOS, captain!" Iggy quirked a brow, now rather interested.

Iggy looked over the man's head, through the tethered sails and weaving ratlines, seeing how dark the night had become. There wasn't even a sliver of moonlight, since it was a the night of the new moon. All were depending heavily on the lanterns hung everywhere they were needed to keep some light available for them to see the sea. The SOS sign should've been very clear, since it was the only source of light around them. And living in a poorly crafted dinghy, in this breed of coldest night, guaranteed death by predators lurking below. Or reclamation by wine dark waters. Either way, only death awaited them.

He pitied them.

"Take them in."

* * *

He never expected that his dream could come true. He slapped one of his attendants, until said man prostrated to the ground.

"Did that hurt?" the heavily browed man questioned rather obviously, head tilted childishly to the side, expression hilariously serious.

"Yes, captain!" the man responded weakly, voice pitched from lack of air beneath Iggy's boot.

"Then I am not dreaming? You can see what I see?" Iggy asked, gazing out again to the horizon

"Yes, captain…"

The crews were used to the eccentric man's behaviour. They couldn't really complain, since they knew that he was a good master. They knew that their master was just reassuring himself that he wasn't dreaming. They were thinking the same thing, because the boat they took in came with the bonus of two goddess-like figures.

Both had hair as black and mysterious as night, capturing the light around them in the ethereal sheen like angels painted by a master artisan's hand. One bore the light of a Sultan's treasure trove, seductive and knowing, omniscient and wise. The other woman had eyes like an innocuous fawn, vulnerable but belying a wisdom almost as deep as the taller woman's. Both were wearing pearlescent garments, long enough to be called a dress, yet too straight to be considered a gown. The one with eyes like the dawn was a tad smaller than the one more conservatively dressed, but possessed the longest hair Iggy have ever seen. And the most beautiful. Like the best quality silk, unspoiled and naturally shining through the dim light. It stood contrast with the white robes she was wearing, beautifully framing the face of the very lovely lady. The other one was almost as beautiful, but she was more to 'lovely' than 'stunning' with her shorter black hair, the only aspect of her that stole away what could've been a stunning woman. Perhaps she belonged to to convent? Iggy reflected on how religious women here tended to shave their hair complete or shear most of it away.

"Greetings, o captain." The lady spoke in an entrancing voice, melodious and luring at once. Dangerous.

Iggy noticed that many of the men around them had fallen prey to her irresistible charm. He forced himself to stay alert and listened for even this beautiful lady knew that he was the captain without having to ask or needlessly question. She was brighter than she let on. She continued to speak with her melodious voice.

"I am called Yao and this is my younger brother Kiku. We are asking for your protection since we are rather under equipped to challenge the sea with out humble boat. Since we can offer nothing, we will do anything you order of us as long as you might provide us food and protection." her lips were plump and full, skin radiant and pallid as the moon. Enticing.

"… Who are you? Why were you inside that sloppy boat in the middle of this vast ocean?" Iggy asked, speaking with more grace than the rough coarseness most assume he had. This intrigued a good part of the crew.

"Bitch knows her place, at least," the bosun muttered. Iggy glared at him angrily before returning his attentions to the two goddesses before him.

The lady became crestfallen and now she looked sad yet still so beautiful. Even without thinking, the other men felt a strong arousal stir within them. Women were most beautiful when in misery. Arthur bit his own tongue to stay focused and waited until the display of emotion was continued by an explanation.

"… We cannot say anything but offer a promise that we wouldn't be a burden to you, o captain…" the woman said softly, tresses of hair enveloping her face like a treasure within a deep forest. No man spoke while this tension coursed strongly between man and woman, captain and angel incarnate.

"I don't want an empty promise, give me an answer or you'll be ravished by my men tonight, princess," Iggy cruelly sneered, spitting crudely to the side.

The lady suddenly blushed deeply and her visage became contorted in rage. "How dare you! I am a man, and so is my dearest brother! You imbecile, aru!"

"A man?" Iggy started to laugh, and, following their leader, the crew started to bellow with raucous laughter like the combined frenzy of a hundred howling wolves. "Are you saying that with your womanly dressings, and those builds and those dresses that you are the same as us? The best joke, ever!" Yao' brows furrowed deeply, indignation manifesting as an angered scowl.

The beautiful man named Yao glared hatefully to the captain, and yet his little brother touched his arms placatingly and shook his head. Yao returned to his calm state, and waited until the whole crew finished their degrading laughter.

"Don't bring the pride of our gender down, princess. You don't even have the strength to hold a single twig!" Iggy mocked them, igniting the laughter once again. But somehow the 'ladies' man' didn't even flinch and waited calmly until the laughter finally sobered.

It was cold, and while the wind stopped blowing, the air was filled with fog thicker with the passage of the minutes. Iggy realized that he needed to settle this now or never.

"Be my bitch. And you can stay."

Yao could swear his heart stopped beating. Kiku, too, became frozen in fear.

Everybody looked at the captain, cursing themselves based on their jealousy. If only they were the captain, if only they could enjoy that beautiful body and hoard this empirical beauty for themselves, especially if both of them could be had at. Ah, what a whore-monger their captain was. But if they were patient, maybe there would be a time when the captain got tired of the effeminate males and gave them to the crew.

Yao paled. He swallowed hard. "… I… I will. But please don't touch my brother." He felt his pride sink down into a dark abyss.

"I won't." Iggy smirked. "I won't touch him."

Kiku cried something in an indecipherable language and the goddesses spoke in a language Iggy couldn't understand. Yao seemed to be calming his distraught little brother down. Impatient and have no compassion for the warming interaction between the she-males, Iggy spread his arms and gestured for Yao to come to him.

It was a trap Yao wanted to resist but knew that he couldn't.

Yao held his breath and walked closer. The men on deck held their breath, because the weird and beautiful creature made no sound, no dragging, no weighty footfalls, unlike them. Just like a ghost. Or goddess who floats on the waters of time, a being of legends and myths and fairy tales.

Iggy seizeed the beauty in his arms. Tightly. He smelled so good. Yet lack of breasts was alienating for the womanizing captain. The truth was, there was nothing perfect in this world, not even this goddess of his moon and stars. And Iggy knew, the male's beauty compensated for the lack of a womanly breast. Over compensated, even.

Once the beauty was in his arms, he smirked.

"You can help yourself with that other she-male."

The whole crew on deck cheered and crowded around Kiku like vultures to the sweet meat of a fresh kill. Yao was shocked, pale in the face, words of defiance frozen upon his lips. He tried to free himself from the devil of captain but to no avail, all in vain. He watched as his brother was forced strip under the ministrations of twenty of the men. His self control was lost to blind and aimless fear and his true voice came to light.

"You liar! You said you wouldn't touch him, aruuuuu!" Yao shrieked, tears pouring from his eyes like dams overflown.

Iggy smirked. "You have a very funny accent, Yao." It made him yearn for this exotic morsel even more.

"You liar aru! Let me go aru! Devil, aru!" Yao cried, now fully in hysterics, screaming things in that damnable language of theirs.

"I said I wouldn't touch him," Iggy smiled, "but I never said that he wouldn't be touched by my men."

Yao stiffened, and struggled. He tried to wound the captain, but Iggy was stronger and sturdier than him. With ease, Iggy took the she-man bridal style in his arms and entered the cabin where his personal room resided behind closed doors.

* * *

Iggy let the struggling body in his arms fall onto the bed. A hard thump of the male's lithe body was heard when Yao collided with the hard bed. He felt some pain on his back, yet Iggy didn't give him time to recover. With one yank, he pulled Yao's qu ju, reminiscent of Han dynasty clothing, and undressed the beauty.

"What is this weird complicated garment?" Iggy cried in frustration, brutally tearing and tugging at the beautiful robes.

"You devil! Let me go! You liar, aruuuuu!" Yao screamed, voice like a fallen angel being dragged into hell by the devil.

"Shut up!" Iggy yanked another layer, and yet another layer appeared underneath it. His patience was infamously little and decreased as fast as rainwater falls, and he took out a wicked dirk, it glinting slivers of light like a prefator's eyes. Yao, upon seeing the sharp object, turned his back to Iggy and tried to run, but the knife gashed the skin on his back first, through the layered robes.

Iggy tore through the garments, and slowly the white garments were colored by a heavy crimson. Realizing that he had stabbed too deep, Iggy threw his dirk away and opened the clothes with panic.

Yao, meanwhile, screamed in pain.

"AAAgggghHh!" His voice split through the air like a banshee of Irish myth, startling Iggy greatly.

Iggy suddenly felt guilty. He gently peeled away the clothes, leaving Yao naked in front of him. Truly magnificent was the white, unblemished skin before him, but was spoiled with a long horizontal scar which spurted blood like insatiable tears.

"I am sorry…" Arthur whispered, voice a trembling whisper.

"Don't come near me, aru!" Yao cried in pain and desperation, trying to run.

Iggy grabbed the man's arm tight and pulled him back to his chest. Yao flinched when his open scar met Iggy's sweaty breast muscles. He wanted to run, run, run and surrender himself to the sea to end his misery. But suddenly a gentle whisper on his ears calmed him.

"Hush… It's aright, Yao. It's alright. You are safe." Iggy tried making his voice a tender whisper, trying to soothe his abashed lover.

"Let me … go, aru!" Yao struggled, wishing to tear and maim the man holding him prisoner.

"Stay calm. I'll treat the scar. You need to calm down," Iggy ordered firmly. Yao was only going to do himself further damage at this rate.

"Kill me! Kill me, aru! I don't want… I don't need your treatment, aru!" Yao screamed, thrashing bear legs scantily covered by shreds of cloth.

"…I am sorry. I promise I won't hurt you again." Iggy whispered, breath ghosting past Yao's ears.

"You liar, aruuu!" Yao cried hoarsely, voice a struggle of anger and tears.

"I don't lick back my saliva, Yao. Believe me."

Yao tried to struggle, yet his body refused to move. The pain on his back was taking over his body by storm, endorphins in his body crushing the pain by a chemical rush. Suddenly he was high as a prayer delivered to the gods, Iggy's gentle touch on his skin inflicting the sickest desires he ever had, unfathomable for someone of his nature.

Iggy gently licked the scar, tongue sliding until it reached the base of Yao's spine. It was poised above a rounded buttocks, which made Yao twitch. Iggy realized that Yao was no virgin. The black haired beauty's entrance twitched excitedly, as if accustomed to such sensual intrusions

"You are not a virgin, I see," Iggy chortled smugly, hands roving over Yao's skin which twitched and recoiled in delicious pleasure.

Yao flinched from the comment, yet he was too deep in pain and high on endorphins to answer. Iggy's finger found its way to the area between the entrance and sacks which every man should possess and pressed it. Hard. Yao screamed In pain and passion.

"Ahhhh~!" Yao cries rolled slowly off his tongue, twisting and thrashing through the air.

Iggy licked the skin of his back; saliva moistening the scar he cleaved on Yao's back. This time, he climbed up and up, until he reached the long, swan-like neck. Yao trembled softly as the captain's lips were clamped the back of his neck.

"I will be gentle," Iggy promised with a voice that could melt newly driven snow.

"…Li…Ah—ar! Aruuu-ah~!" Yao moaned, hips bucking against the swash-buckling captain.

Blood stopped flowing into his mouth, he realized with satisfaction. Iggy licked his lips, swallowing the iron taste from Yao's scar. The blood had stopped flowing, and he knew he would have to bandage the beautiful and androgynous body.

So he ceased his ministrations and opened a small cabinet not far from the bed. His parrot squawked loudly, angry since its master had a new toy and woke it up from its slumber. Iggy smiled gently to the parrot.

"It's OK. Go back to sleep," he said sweetly, stroking the decorative plumes of the crown of the bird's head.

The parrot chirped and said something like 'Guud Nite' while shutting its eyes and burying its beak in its puffed breast. Iggy smiled and took two roll of white bandages from the cabinet. He was a strong man; yet nothing is perfect, and thus, even he got hurt sometimes. So he had a full supply of poultices and herbal remedies and bandages in his room, just in case.

Yao was breathing laboriously on the bed, flinching from stinging pain because his own sweat passed through the fresh scar on his back. He flinched when suddenly the bandages were rolled over him, Iggy gently lifted him and applied the bandages. Unhurriedly; slowly; gently; teasingly. He induced a new lust upon Yao.

"I'll pamper you until you cannot live without me," Iggy whispered as he applied a second layer of bandages, "… or my cock."

* * *

Author notes: I am not very sure about pirates' talking/clothing style and their habits. All my knowledge are based on One Piece (Btw, don't you think Zoro X Sanji cute?) . So I apologize beforehand if I write any misinformation.

Credits: Inspired by ka_yakusoku at LJ, concept and plot by Hasegawa, written by Hasegawa, co-written and betaed by Gisette Kievan Rus.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Love Is Like The Tides…

And both come with lies, both fall in love; a love too deep to escape.

-

* * *

A night of play, rest, and copulation had done wonders for the great captain. Iggy emerged from his cabin, a healthy glow about his skin and deliciously satisfied, just like what they said when one just have a good round of all night sex. In front of him, the usual morning rush taking place. The crew was busy with their individual duties, checking the jibs, maintaining the bow sprint for the wind's direction and raising the main sail. The winds seemed to be in good spirits as well, tugging at the sails like hounds ready for a hunt. The sea was a perfect reflection of a flawlessly blue sky, the ship rolling with the gentle buffet of the waves.

"Our heading is Giang Binh!" Iggy shouted from the poopdeck, his men shouting back enthusiastically, they anxious to sell the wares safely hidden in the cargo hold. Their main destination was Chittagong, the Pirate's Paradise, the Tortuga of the East. But to go there from East Asia, they needed to pass through the East China Sea and the Malaya Islands to get to that paradise, located on Bangladesh's South Port. Giang Binh was to be their safe harbor, somewhere along the shores of Vietnam, where pirates usually replenished their rations and waited for the right winds and the ideal condition of the tides. Alas, it was no brief or easy journey. Iggy smiled to himself, looking over the whole of the ship, which was big enough for his growing crew. He started with five men and now there were seventy in his numbers, excluding occasional female consort…and the goddesses.

His mind strayed away from the cacophony of the readying crew and instead wandered to the goddesses he 'saved' last week. And then he realized that he needed to do what he had been postponing since a week ago. Iggy became impatient and descended into the cavernous cargo hold where all resting crew slept like sardines in a can, dodging between rough, smelly hammocks and ropes. His steps were hastened when Iggy remembered what happened last night, how the elder of the two cried in desperation, cursing Iggy and himself, crying over his brother's safety. It was of Iggy's orders to not let the two met; since he locked the male mink in his room twenty-four hours a day from sunrise to the morrow's dawn, a new decree he had concocted week before. He didn't want the others to be tempted by his personal jewel.

Every single night, every single morning, after they did it, or after Iggy woke up, he always found Yao with eyes wet with tears, always pleading, "Please help my brother, aru… let me see him. I miss him. I always worry about him! Please…aru."

And somehow Iggy felt a bit guilty.

That was weird, of course, for a ruthless, swash-buckling pirate he was made out to be.

Because he was the captain, and although deep inside his blackened heart he loves to torture people, Iggy felt that he was also a gentleman. Although he was the one who inflicted the cruel wound upon Yao's back, he'd treated the wound to the best of his medical ability. Although he didn't let Yao out from his room, at least he still provided the beauty with the best food possible. And although he didn't promise more than food or safety, he had saved the brothers from immediate death by the sea. So he shouldn't feel guilty at all. He did something good in order to atone the wrongs he committed.

And why should he care for the male consort? Iggy never really cared for females, for they are frail and useless. They were just the seasonal lust comforter, and it didn't really matter to him whether the consort he used was fat or too young, as long as they had a hole and could provide him with a child. For him, his comrades were more important, since they were considerably more valuable to him than some pretty wretch. And it was not his first try, a week before, to commit sodomization. He did it sometimes when they were stranded in the middle of the sea, months away from the nearest female, his lust overgrowing his common sense. Usually his more feminine mates became the consort female, and they usually (but not always) admitted meekly to their sinful nature. And although it was true that Yao was the most beautiful and delicate creature he had ever seen in his entire life, That didn't eliminate the fact that Yao was male. So no matter how beautiful he was, Yao couldn't provide Iggy with children. In other words, Yao was a useless beauty.

So why should he be concerned about Yao's happiness? And why was the guilt still gripping his chest tightly?

Iggy watched as the farthest corner of the room became the spot light of his attention. His men were crowding over a small area which was covered by layers of stale blankets, and the several men were cheering, huffing, or moaning. The corner of satisfaction, they called it. It's the place where the bitches were laid out for them to use.

"Give way!" Iggy shouted loudly, and gradually a path was formed for him to pass through. What he found was the usual mess; the men with satisfied faces yet so defenseless, liquids splayed everywhere inducing a disgusting odour, and the wretched residue of the usual females who had been serving his men.

This time, however, there was only one female; and she (he) was laid there, naked, covered with opaque liquids from gorgeous face to delicate toe. She (he) looked like those of the dead, his consciousness gone long ago. Yet from the immediate evidence around him, it was clear that the men continued to satisfy themselves even after he had gone cold.

"….You bastards! He will die at this rate!" Iggy thundered irately, shoving aside the bestial brutes to make way to the effeminate male.

"But you are the one who give him to us, Captain!" one of his men objected loudly. "After we had a go at him, the other bitches were all waking piles of shit compared to this goddess!"

"How long has he been unconscious?" Iggy demanded, taking those swaddling blankets and wiping away the revolting layers of cum. And to think this could've been Yao's fate.

"…About some hours ago, maybe?" One of the lesser men answered nonchalantly.

"I'm taking him away from you brutes…" Iggy scowled, piercing them with a deadly glare. None of them dared to object against him. "You had your fun. Bosun, keep these men away from this boy and his brother. They'll be under my wing for a little while…" For some odd, incomprehensible reason, he wanted to make Yao happy. He was growing tired of seeing the beautiful male so sad. It wasn't like the seasons to stay the same.

"He maybe still unconscious, captain, but we are pretty sure he still can moan." One man smirked to the other, who nodded in agreement. Iggy paled and wrapped his arms around the swaddled male. He hoisted the tiny and frail form in his arms, so different compared to his own goddess.

"Listen to my ordesr, you crude!" Iggy roared, piercing the man with another glare. The men flinched back. When angry, Iggy became inhumanly strong and demonic, a plight to his foes. To his allies, for Iggy to become irate at them would serve only to imperil their lives.

"As much as we respect you, captain, we won't let you do that!" One boldly challenged. Iggy's face darkened. Most cowered back like rats before the snake.

"Why do you value this she-male so much? He is a man, and he can provide you no offspring!" Iggy retorted, making the man flinch at the cruel edge of the captain's voice.

"Who cares about children? They are noisy and annoying! And he is more beautiful than even the beauties from the village! You also kept the other one for your own use, right? So why do you sound so angry, captain?" The man returned, folding burly and hairy arms across a barrel chest.

"You will kill him if this continues. Let him heal under me, curb your bestial appetite, and if you can be more gentle, I shall return him to you. Do this again and you will never see him again." Iggy didn't understand his sudden compassion, but remembering Yao's pleas made him do this. He wanted those eyes of smoky topaz to melt away into those orbs like the dawn. He wanted Yao to smile gracefully, he wanted—

He wanted Yao.

The only reason he cared about the life or death state of the unconscious man in his arms now was because Yao's never ending tears. The tears that fallen even after he fell asleep after satisfying Iggy. And those tears weighed more upon his shoulders than satisfying his comrade. The order of priority inside Iggy's mind has changed. He sighed to himself.

Iggy's first mate appeared from his back, measuring the situation, unexpectedly seeing the other beautiful male in the captain's arms. The first mate swallowed thickly, face flushed.

"What's going on?" the man asked gruffly, coughing into a hand.

"Captain is trying to steal our most prized bitch away! He had one for himself, so he shouldn't intervene with ours!" the men growled, their unsatisfaction reflected in their complaints.

Iggy's first mate sighed. He was the wiser one, but not strong enough to lead the flock of crude men. But most of the affairs in the ship were wisely resolved thanks to him. He was the only one who could control their captain. And this time, he sensed a bit of potential unsatisfactory-caused riot. So he took Iggy's arm harshly, somewhat jarring the unconscious boy in his arms.

"You would do best to listen to yer captain, ye yellow-bellied sea rats!" the first mate hissed. He held his ground as Iggy started to ascend, taking careful steps up the steep slope.

He had to admit, along with everyone else, that the goddess was starting to change the captain…maybe for the better.

"But!" the men roared indignantly. His first mate shook his head. The people around them also booed in disappointment, but they followed the order and did nothing to retaliate. The captain was a man to his word, and they had each other and the fives shanks should things get out of hand.

Once away from the dark and filthy confines of the ship below, they emerged the sunny world above, sun radiant and sky an unbelievable blue. It lifted Iggy's hopes somewhat, as if the world agreed.

"I am sorry, I can do nothing." Iggy turned to his first mate, smiling somewhat.

"I've known you for many a season, Racliffe. You're the filthiest piece of slime I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, and I can only hope your damnation into hell goes as smoothly as mine," he growled through a cocky smile, ready to head into his cabin.

"Damn ye te hell, cap'n; you've got seventy men to come along fer the ride."

Iggy entered his cabin, the she-male in his arms, first entering through his study and then into his bedroom.

Iggy came to see the sun of this ship's world sulking beneath the sheets; it was a lunar eclipse for both could be seen by the world and yet both were weak and sinking into a black despair.

"I come bearing gifts, your majesty," Iggy said with biting sarcasm. Here was the long-haired beauty clothed in finest Japanese silk, embroidered with many a strand of pearl and precious stone, hair done beautifully and oiled with the priciest whale lard on the market, a commodity only the very rich could afford, was sulking like an ungrateful child. Should the deliverance of his damnable and precious brother from his crew's clutches not be enough, he was sure that he would lose himself to a terrible and legendary temper.

The beautiful goddess refused to answer, and instead buried himself deeper into the blankets around him. Iggy sighed, shifting the package in his arms. The younger's emaciation disturbed him somewhat.

"…What can you give me that you have not taken away, aru?" Yao said softly, wiping a stray tear with an elegant flick of a long, delicate finger.

Iggy tsked at this, starting to become impatient.

"Look at me, you goddamn wretch; see what I've brought you?" Iggy shouted angrily, face marred by an ugly scowl.

Yao flinched when Iggy shouted, turning only with the greatest reluctance. His eyes bulged like goose eggs at the sight of his brother.

Yao sprang from the bed with unprecedented energy, at Iggy's front before the Englishman could comprehend what had just happened.

Yao's eyes became amber jewels filled with emotion, Iggy transfixed as light filled those eyes like two watery topaz gems. It filled him with wonder, but the goddess was hardly paying him any mind.

Iggy transferred the boyish beauty into the sun's arms, the younger so much like a pallid moon. It was transfixing, but for him, the sun's radiant beauty commanded his attention so much more.

He watched as Yao cradled his brother close, Yao happier and more vivacious than he'd been all week.

Iggy seized a blanket from the bed and spread it on the lacquered floor, trying to make a comfortable space for Yao to set the boy upon. Yao did, removing the soiled blankets from his body and replacing them with fresh ones, horrified by the ragged and emaciated state of Kiku's body.

Silently, both of them worked.

Iggy left only for a moment to return with pails of seawater intended to help clean Kiku's souled body. He set down several wash cloths where Yao could reach. As Yao began scrubbing away the filth from Kiku's body, Iggy went to his medical cabinet to retrieve medical and grooming supples.

Setting those on the ground as well, Iggy joined Yao in cleaning Kiku, satisfied that Yao at least wasn't protesting his presence. He began scrubbing one of Kiku's arms while Yao worked gently on his ethereal face, both removing considerable layers of filth. Iggy even let himself use his rare Italian soap bars to aid in cleaning, something he wouldn't do for anyone else. But, Yao wasn't anyone else.

"Why do you do this, aru?" A question simply stated.

"I'm not completely heartless. I couldn't stand seeing you cry any longer. " Iggy finished an arm, it now freshly scented and perfectly clean thanks to the soaps and his hard work. Yao had done the same with Kiku's face, it as radiant as the first night Iggy had encountered them. Both were at Kiku's chest, Iggy working up a fine lather with the soap, one pail now soapy and scented. They scrubbed in similar motions.

"Why should you care about him? Didn't you say that you didn't, aru?" They finished the chest and proceeded to his legs.

Iggy scowled. "I never intended to leave him there for long. I have reason to suspect that there's more to you then you let on." He dipped his cloth into the soapy water, returning to his work. Yao smiled secretively.

"You being a pirate, what are your suspicions, O captain?" Yao patronized, lifting a leg to clean under it. Iggy scowled again.

"You complain that my bed is uncomfortable, you seem comfortable wearing fine silks as if born into them, and you came to us wearing robes of finest silk. You're nobility, and I've been around your ilk long enough to know what you're like." His scrubbing became more fierce, eyes fiery with smugness at his deduction of these two goddesses. He was in the midst of a gold mine waiting to be tapped into for the taking.

The legs and feet were finished. Iggy let Yao clean Kiku's backside, deceptively demure. Gentle fingers worked in skillful motions. Such grace didn't come naturally; it was something that could only be taught.

"Mmm," Yao hummed enigmatically, looking especially ravishing. Iggy felt the hunger stir within him.

He finished, so Iggy set to wrapping laisions with bandages and dabbing burns and such with the herbal poultices. Yao helped, suddenly very changed in his attitude. He was serious with a mystical air about him.

"Thank you. You're not as cruel as I've been thinking you to be, aru." He was quiet, wrapping the last of the bandages around Kiku's wounds. He swaddled Kiku in fresh robes that Iggy handed to him, then lifting him to be set upon the bed. It was a very large, expensive bed, large enough for several people to lay side by side very comfortably. Kiku would not be disturbed if he…

Iggy lowered his head so that his lips could touch the crown of Yao's head.

"…Soap and medical supples don't come cheap, your majesty." He watched as Yao glared, interrupted from combing Kiku's fine ebony hair so different from Yao's ebony locks. The moon and sun were both beautiful in their own right, but the sun never failed to allure him with a haunting grace and refinement.

"…Don't you dare to touch me again, you barbarian, aru! I can pay for those supples!"

Iggy pulled Yao from Kiku, hauling him to a far side and far away from the limp moon. The sun would now set upon this British pirate for he was the night sky in all of its darkness, forcing the sun beneath him.

"I am not touching you. I am just above you." Iggy demonstrated the strength of his arms by doing push up-like gesture and lowering his body to Yao's, without actually touching the beauty. Their bodies were but an inch away from contact, and both actually enjoying their present company.

"…You imbecile man, aru. My body is cheap compared to my riches back home," he said evenly, eyes enigmatic, betraying nothing.

"I am also an invincible man, my princess."

"W..Who is your princess? Idiot!" Yao squealed indignantly, restlessly turning to his brother. There was no escape.

Iggy smirked. A week ago, Yao wouldn't even have this pointless idiotic conversation with him. "But haven't you mentioned that my bed is not comfortable? I am sad, Yao."

Yao refused to answer, but his head was turned to face his captor.

Iggy's heart skipped a beat. Yao was smiling mischievously to him.

"Of course they do, aru!"

"DO what, Yao?" Iggy smirked and kissed the black silky hair. He could feel as Yao's body trembled upon their sudden connection. "Are you really saying that my favourite bed is not comfortable enough for you, hmm? So what do you want, Princess?"

Yao's face reddened and he answer hesitantly, "Nothing. Your bed is comfortable enough, aru. Now let me see to my brother, please, aru."

"Not a chance…" Iggy dropped his weight down, covering Yao's lithe body with his. He snuggled deeper into Yao's neck and bathed himself in Yao's extremely alluring scent. Something he had been enjoying so much over the past week. Something even better than losing oneself to the terrible vice of drugs. "Of course my bed is comfortable, yes? I even sacrifice myself to give you warmth every night. Hmm, just like this. Your brother shall be fine. He may sleep in my study so we may be alone like this."

"…Pervert."

"Forget everything and be mine exclusively, Yao…and I promise I'll get you anything you want," Iggy whispered, something he'd never tell any other soul. He wasn't a romantic, and he never believed in love. He loves the act of reproduction, yet hates every consequence and bond which may result from it. He was a loner, yet it was the first time he'd ever felt that he wanted to stay with another person from dawn to dusk.

"…We'll stay together forever."

Yao suddenly became stiff and unresponsive. He pushed Iggy away and moved to the other side of the bed, near Kiku whom he suddenly held tightly as if he would disappear. He only did that when he ever felt frightened at the thought of losing someone.

"I can't… aru."

"Why?" Iggy, the obstinate pirate followed Yao to the other side of the bed, sitting patently by, yet Yao gestured him to come no closer.

"You can't even get me back home. And I don't think this is possible. This is wrong." Yao shook his head, holding his unconscious brother closer. "I shouldn't… we shouldn't… I should be… Nothing."

"Yao? Are you OK? You're pale."

"I…I am fine, aru. …I would like to go outside for some fresh air. I feel sick and weak from being in here for so long. My brother needs rest as well, aru." He stroked Kiku's hair absently, wishing to avoid the handsome man behind him.

"I cannot let you go out from this room."

"Why, aru? Do you think I can run away from this ship? Even though I am a great swimmer, I couldn't swim to shore while we are in the middle of this vast sea, aru!"

"It's not… that simple, Yao." Iggy scratched his own hair to even messier state. "If you come out… they may ravish you. It's not five or ten men, Yao…they are seventy in number and no matter what I say, quantity came over quality here. I don't want you to faint and be crushed like your brother…"

"Why did you let them ravish him, aru? He can't even move, he could've died… I-I had no idea they—!" Yao cried hysterically, possessively holding his brother. He was near to hysterics.

"Calm down, Yao…"

"What did you do to him? He was so damaged when you brought him to me, aru! What was covering him? I thought he was just sleeping in poor conditions, aru!"

Iggy regretted the fact that the little brother was more than just 'hurt'. It wasn't his direct act, but he was the one who gave the order for his crew to go down on Kiku; so in essence it was all his fault. He knew that given the brother complex Yao seemed to have for his brother, if Yao knew what actually happened, Yao would hate him to death. And leave him.

Iggy was frozen for a moment. The image of Yao leaving him was…terrifying.

"He…He was fine, Yao. My men let him sleep on their deck. He was… sleeping, when I went there to see. He is fine, Yao. Believe me." Yao regarded him suspiciously, stroking Kiku's hair again.

Another lie, Iggy noted. He had said many lies. Lies for fun, lies to save his life, lies that made him good. But lying never made him feel so bad.

The Asian man stood up from the bed. He was covered in Iggy's light blue silk robes held together by a simple string, leaving his brother to rest in peace. It exposed his shoulder and neck; bandages around his torso were made visible. Yao held his breath for a moment, for suddenly standing took his breath away and stung his back scar; but he regained his composure and walked to the door.

"Yao! Where are you going!"

"I can't stand being stifled by you, aru." Yao didn't even turn back. Iggy immediately stood up and rushed after the Asian goddess, who walked away to the deck.

"Damn you she-male, Iggy cursed under his breath.

* * *

Yao looked out at the clear blue sky and sea. In front of him was a line separating sea and sky. And then details started to enter his sight: faces who stared at him from every corner of the ship.

The crew, the crude men who cheered so loud and ate harshly like animals, knew neither politeness nor common sense. Yao squinted his eyes, trying to shut the feeling of disgust welling up from inside of him.

He was used to politeness and cleanliness; he was used to people bowing to him in respect whenever he passed by; he was used to the awe of crowd when they saw him. Not like this, he never imagined that he would end up as a man's bed warmer, his brother, also of royal blood, subjected to such barbaric gang raping.

Some of the crew whistled when they saw Yao on the deck, but Yao chose to ignore them. He asked to the rest, "Where is my luggage, aru?" He wanted to remove himself from these unfamiliar garments.

They were all stunned, and laughed a moment afterwards.

"The bitch forgot his place!"

"Captain is too kind to him to not letting him know his place!"

"How about we devour this bitch too?"

Yao was surprised when a man suddenly appeared by his back, having jumped from some mast above, probably shimmying down ratlines to do so. The man's foul breath was near Yao's face as he tried to grope the beauty's breasts. Yao flinched from the invasion, but before he could say anything, a voice could be heard.

"Let him go!" Iggy roared from Yao's back. Yao stunned, for the roar emanated with the power and authority worthy of everyone's attention. The man who had tried to grope Yao was standing shakily with a sword pointed to his chest. Slowly the man moved backwards, leaving his captain to get closer to Yao. Iggy's arm suddenly wrapped around his waist, and Yao felt he was pulled backwards into Iggy's torso.

"Anybody who wants to devour him must face me first," Iggy hissed, brandishing his long sword. "Don't even try to touch him, bitch," he added to the cowardly man.

Iggy pulled sheathed his sword and returned back into his quarters. After he left, the gossip started to buzz like bees, that by the afternoon, every member of the crew knew that their captain was smitten by the older bitch. It was clear for them when Iggy had used his authority to protect the elder goddess. They talked it over and over, joking and mocking alike, but nobody dared to argue. It became the dinner conversation, and the casual remarks.

Even Kiku, conscious by twilight and finding himself in the captain's study, knew what had transpired between his beloved older brother and the English barbarian.

The captain was in love with his new bitch.

-

* * *

Notes: I cannot say anything but praise the awesome Gisette. She-her writings, brilliant, details magnificent and the way she can join my half-assed plot lines are amazing. I am really thankful for you, my dear XD.

Credits: Inspired by ka_yakusoku at LJ, concept and plot by Hasegawa, written by Hasegawa, co-written and betaed by Gisette Kievan Rus.


	3. Chapter 3

The Seas Call Us Home…

And both come with lies, both fall in love; a love too deep to escape.

* * *

Iggy stomped across the foredeck with a foreboding gait, the stench of the heaving sea tossing salty sprays upon the deck, displacing the seventy crew hands under slips of stray saewater.

Scores of burly and brine encrusted men stood in disarray before their captain, their faces grudging and scowling in ugly succession of the other.

Iggy walked with an intimidating step across the foredeck in the opposite direction, scrutinizing every man with shocking emerald eyes, predatory and harboring anger.

"I want you to explain to me." Iggy thundered across the deck, "what is this all about!"

Every snatch of the whispery rumors had reached his ears. While he was quite naïve to the content, his first mate advised him to actually address the whole crew so that the unsatisfied men could voice out their individual grudges, which would assist in resolving possible chaos in the future.

Democracy, Iggy's right hand mate called it, the voice of opinion and dissent freely spoken. Iggy didn't really pay attention to the suggestion, but he realized that it was the best way to go because his crew wasn't just ten or twenty in number. Their numbers were greater than the typical crew, and although he was a good swordsman, the hope of winning against fifty people alone was indeed futile. And it seemed the gossip had exaggerated itself. It morphed into a mess.

Fragments of 'he is a born homo' or 'he didn't care about the crew, as long as he had that bitch' and 'he is getting senile' trickled past his ears like flows of rainwater. Iggy couldn't take the last insult, although he was actually surprised that his crew thought that he would abandoned his livelihood because of Yao.

True enough, he liked being in company with the Asian beauty. But for him, piracy was the only life he knew. If he needed to choose, he would choose the sea over everything. Perhaps.

Well, maybe. But he didn't need to choose now, so nothing would call for such a decision just yet. When the time came, the choice would come of its own accord.

So, he shouted, "One of you come forward and voice your disagreement!" to the whole crew. The men grumbled, but no one dared to come forward. Iggy waited with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I never knew you are all chicken! I want to know who start this and how you all thought of me! Because I am neither fool nor romantics, I am a PIRATE! Moreover I am your captain, bastards! So come forward and tell me what you think about this entire stupid affair!" His voice was a strike of lightning through their confidence, but some still held determination in their eyes.

"You stole our bitch!"

One of the men came forward, beard like Brazilian jungle and an eye patch crossing his left eye. He was one of the fresher crewman to join, not over a month ago, so his inexperience over their captain's cruelty and eccentricity was laid bare.

"You gave him to us, yet take him again before we had finished satisfying ourselves! You want to monopolize every beautiful creature that crosses your path and we don't need a selfish captain!"

"So it's you, huh?" Iggy smirked to himself, walking toward the man. The bearded man swallowed hard as he watched as his captain moved closer. What the blonde Englishman lacked in build was supplemented in an overwhelming aura.

"So you're saying I am a selfish captain, huh? And now I ask you back: don't you have all the beauties from the previous island we went to? What happened to them?" Iggy pressed, fingers skittering on the hilt of his sword like spider limbs.

"They..They are not as amusing as the beauty…" the man faltered, losing his confident edge.

"Even when that beauty is a man? And tell me, when I found him in you wretches' room, why was he was almost dead? You told me you hadn't finished screwing him. So you are telling me that you will screw him to death? Or maybe… even after death? Are you turning into disgusting perverted maniacs who pleasure in screwing corpses? You'll have many chances to satisfy your weird desire the next time we find safe harbor. I'll provide you with more than enough corpses if you want!" Iggy cackled, animalistic.

"He…hell! I am not a …" the man looked around to see that his mates were moving away from him. There was an untold agreement on the ship that, although they were pirates, and as inhuman they could be, nobody would screw a corpse. For it was a cursed thing to do and if a cursed man boarded on the ship, the ship would definitely succumb to unfortunate events.

"…I am not saying that! I didn't want to screw him until death! We all screwed him, anyway!" the man sputtered, hoping to soothe the captain's anger.

"Even until he lost his consciousness, almost dying from lack of air?" Iggy squinted his eyes, narrowing them to thin slits.

The bearded man roared back, cornered like a rat. "He didn't pass out! He was seducing us!"

"…Seducing?" Iggy repeated, lips a firm line.

"Yeah! Little whore wanted nothing but deeper penetration! It always happened when he was almost fainting, and suddenly he just changed into seductive, annoyingly sexy incubus!" the man protested. Iggy's hand stroked the gleaming, decorative tassel fastened at the end of his sword.

Iggy didn't believe what he heard, and he continued to mock the man further. People who were present at the scene watched on in silence as Iggy drew his blade in a flourish and slashed the air before the man. There was a delayed reaction before it fell in a heap to the man's feet. It was degrading and shameful, losing one's beard, the symbol of some men's pride and each man wished to partake in no such shaving ceremony if they could.

* * *

Yao, in another place, met the reality inside the isolated study room.

He went there solely for the purpose of treating his little brother's wounds. What should have been luminous and pallid skin was marred by scores of wounds, and his little brother had been unconscious ever since Iggy the cruel yet handsome pirate brought him to Yao.

He gently stroked his little brother's cheek. It was smooth as flowers' petals.

Before the whole incident, Yao and Kiku had been raised inside a golden cocoon, opulence rivaled only what was writ in holy texts and legendary tales They were the first and second crown prince of the Northern Kingdom who ruled over the vast area between Mongolia, Russia and the Burmese Empire. They were the strongest, largest, and most chaotic country. It was natural, for theirs was a kingdom of far greater lands and sublime riches. There is also the burden of greater responsibility.

Yao was a confident man. Of course, his skills and knowledge were top notch; his calligraphy was the best in the palace. Even the emperor himself agreed that Yao has the best at calligraphy and sword play. His father, the Emperor, doted on him a little too much for Yao was the first son born after a string of unimportant daughters from his wives. When Kiku arrived, although the happiness wasn't as much as his, but still very festive because they were the only two princes who would succeed to the highest throne.

And more importantly, Yao had the face of the most beautiful deity on the kingdom. His and Kiku's mother was the beauty of the millennium—the perfect beauty. She was a frail woman, but God blessed her beauty in place of her health. Soon after Kiku, she passed away in agony, but both her sons still possessed her magnificent beauty.

And since he was almost nineteen, to his brother's fifteen, it was already the age where Yao's maturity was questioned by some of the quests he often embarked on. Usually his quests were simple for his acute mind, say, conquer another land (it was the current emperor's quest) but since their land was already too vast, his father had charged Yao with another task: capture the most notorious pirate to sail on their sea.

The captain in question was called Iggy. His lot were the most sinister pirate of their time; ransacking villages one after another, leaving nothing but virulent claws of flames and cries of anguish in their wake. They reduced his sisters into a traumatic state, fearing that their empire was next, and the pirate's numbers had increased as the months flew by. The news reached the emperor's ears quickly, since the band of pirates had already destroyed countless villages six months time. Fantastic record, one must say.

Yao knew he could do it. He was smart and charming. Everybody likes him, whether they wanted to or not. But he only loved his little brother, who was sweet, innocent and gentle. Kiku was the type of boy who would grow up into a man who would shed a tear over a fallen flower, so Yao felt like he needed to protect his little brother from being seated in the throne where the daily struggle of murders and violence were present. So he promised himself he would prove his worth to their father and take the throne, and he would then place his little brother in a sanctuary in the deepest confines of the palace, protected from any harm.

Little had he known that he would have surrendered his precious brother to such a malignant nightmare when he asked him to come along. Yao had studied the pirates' activity with care, and by anticipating the sailing and wind direction, he had easily deduced the course the ship was taking. His confidence with himself and his plan was adequet, which was to infiltrate the ship as a lowly and helpless courtesan and then studied the interior of the ship, the people and the captain before signalling for the royal troop to ambush the pirate ship, for his father's navy had been trailing the vessel since the inception of this scheme.

With his calculations, Yao knew that the ship would sail through the Philippines strait by the end of two weeks, and he ordered this assembly of ships to wait on the strait's many smaller islands; to act only on Yao's command. It had been almost a week since he and Kiku boarded the foul pirate ship, and he had yet to move a single step out of Iggy's bedroom freely and without cause of sexual provocation.

He had complained incessantly, at first.

But as he tended to his little brother's wounds, Yao started to feel ridiculously stupid. What was he was thinking? It had been his arrogant mind and the 'perfect' plan. He shouldn't have brought his little brother into the quest. It was his own selfishness because he hadn't wanted to be separated from his brother for too long. Of course, he had a valid reason for that: because of the politics and chaos, other people would take the opportunity to assassinate him once he was free from being under Yao's wing. Or at least one of them, if not the weaker boy. And Yao thought it would've be safer if he had brought Kiku with him.

Kiku had not rejected the idea either, because he was definitely had quite a brother complex. Just as Yao was overprotective of his little brother, Kiku idolized his big brother. Everything Yao did was always magnificent in his innocent and quiet eyes. And he refused to be separated from his brother.

Yao stopped pondering over his mission and instead started to undress his brother, just to change the bandages when suddenly Kiku flinched. He was awake.

"Kiku!" Yao exclaimed with happiness. "Finally, aru! I am so glad.. Oh Tian, I am so sorry…"

Before he finished his apology, Kiku was already shouting in panic and running to a wall, awkwardly posed on it like he was a gecko. He looked like a trapped rat on the corner, fear obvious on his face.

"Don't come near! Don't touch me! Don't look at me! Yao-nii! Yao nii! Yao nii! Help me! Don't come near! Don't come near! Don't!" Kiku screamed hysterically, slumping to the floor, hands sheltering his face in a display of horror, body gathered into himself.

"Kiku…" Yao grimaced, chest painfully throbbing as he became witness to what a wreck his little brother had become.

"..It's me. I am Yao, aru. It's me," Yao whispered in birdsong, treading soundlessly across the creaky wooden floor.

"Yao nii! Yao nii! Where are you? Save me! Yao niii!" Kiku darted into a corner, trembling against a massive bookcase.

"Kiku…"

"Yao nii! Yao nii! Save me! Save me! I am scared! Yao nii!" Kiku bawled, madly crying and screaming.

"Kiku, I am me, aru!" Yao cried, seizing the trembling form of his brother in his arms, holding him tightly.

"Yao…nii…. Why did you leave me…?" Kiku murmured, sinking into Yao's arms. Yao could distinctly feel the hot tears against portions of his bare skin.

"Kiku! I have not left you! Look, I am here, aru! Feel me!" Yao tried to hold his tears and held his little brother even tighter when suddenly the twitching body went limp. Then he was pushed back by some enormous energy that clearly couldn't come from his little brother's slim arms.

"Kiku!" In his surprise, Yao was pushed backwards upon the desk and fell to the floor. He flinched, because his ass was still sore from being used by the tenacious captain last night. But his pain didn't last longer, because his attention was shifted to the being who stood in front of him, half naked, sloppily dressed in the rag, who used to be Kiku but now no longer felt like Kiku although they possessed the same face.

"This is a nice place, aru." Kiku smiled. Yao swallowed.

Did he just say, 'aru'?

"I can see why you look so glamorous. Between this magnificent room and the silk you are wearing, you don't give a damn about your brother anymore, don't you, aru?" Kiku smiled mockingly and walked around the room. "It's a pity that I can understand why I should be envying you. We are both 'Yao', but your condition is far better than mine. You wore silk while I wear next to nothing. You are covered in perfumes and fine jewellery—bad taste, by the way, just like villager's—and I am covered in cum. Just like heaven and hell, aru. Even though it was actually your—ours, to be exact—plan in the first place. You come here and sacrificed your dearest little brother, aru? Are you sure you are 'Yao'?"

Yao trembled. In front of him was Kiku who spoke and acted like him. Preaching him about his mistake. Removing to him all the guilt inside his heart. Who…

"Who are you, aru? You are not my Kiku!" Yao shouted tearfully, skirting around the desk, eyes locked with cold, monochromatic ones.

"Of course I am not, aru. I am Yao. I am you. Inside our little brother's body."

* * *

Notes: Thank you for Gisette, for all your hardwork! This story will gt a bit longer, so please hang in there. Thank you for reading.

Credits: Inspired by ka_yakusoku at LJ, concept and plot by Hasegawa, written by Hasegawa, co-written and betaed by Gisette Kievan Rus.


	4. Chapter 4

The last chapter. Please thank my dear beta sama Blind_Alchemist for this chapter. without her asking this wouldnt come out. and yes, she cowritten this chapter with me. Hope you like it. I have not heard from Gisette in long time, so I am sorry.

Please, please, please go to Blind_Alchemist's page and read her stories! They are very good! They are all Kiku X Yao, though, but I am sure that you would like the pairing there! The stories are just amazing!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Of course I am not~ aru. I am Yao. I am _you_. Inside our little brother's body."

Arthur stopped right at the door when he heard the voice. It wasn't Yao's voice for sure, but the way it was spoken was just like Yao.

"_He didn't pass out! He was seducing us even more! ... Yeah! He even asked for us to push it in deeper! It always happens when he is about to faint—suddenly he just switches to a seductive, annoyingly-sexy incubus!"_

Arthur's instincts warned him that something was really wrong. He entered the room to find Yao kneeled on the floor beside the body of his little brother. The little boy was unconscious when Arthur had left the room, but now that he was awake, Arthur felt that he was being possessed by something dangerous. Something alluring. Something similar to Yao's aura.

"He woke up?" Arthur asked slowly as he closed the door. "About damn time."

But Yao wasn't aware of him, since his attention was absolutely, 100% dedicated to his little brother whose current words and mannerisms came out like some incredulous joke.

"…Impossible, aru. Who are you? Where is Kiku?"

The little brother pouted. "You don't hear me, aru? I am Yao! Kiku is asleep now, aru~ I don't want to wake him up. He is so scared and tired, and he needs his sleep very much. I am here to protect him, aru, so bring it on!"

"I… I … I don't believe this!" Yao face turned as white as paper. "Why did this happen?"

Arthur watched in amusement. What was happening in front of him unfolded like some kind of freak show. In front of him were two pretty boys who both called themselves 'Yao'. And he watched as the little brother sighed.

"Are you actually this stupid, aru? I am ashamed, as your brother's memory of you. I am Yao, aru, from Kiku's memory. He made me real when he became too scared to face reality. Did you know, aru, that he was being raped by at least five men at any given time? Do you know how scared and angry and desperate he was? And he was calling your name—_our_ name, aru. So many times. Hoping you'd come to save him. And yet, you didn't. So I have taken over his consciousness and am letting him hide inside his head. I took control of his body. I am protecting him, just like what you were supposed to do, aru. So don't you think I am more of 'Yao' than you, aru?"

Yao turned even whiter, if that were possible, and his body suddenly bowed to the floor.

"I…I am so sorry, aru… I .."

The little brother sighed. "_I_ don't really need your apologies, aru. You need to apologize to _Kiku_, aru. But I don't know when he will come back, so in the meantime, I will do whatever shit you want. Ah," he perked up, "are you the menacing captain of this ship, aru? You don't look half bad compared to your filthy crewmen. You want to taste my body~ aru?"

Arthur swallowed. The little brother did look tempting, with his seducing smile and half undone clothes. But when he glanced back to Yao, seeing how the beauty looked pale and lost, he couldn't get aroused anymore. He walked slowly to Yao's side and pulled him off the floor.

"I don't know what kind of pranks you are doing, but this is not funny," Arthur spat. "Maybe you do have the right to get mad at Yao, but I was the one who gave you to my crew. I apologized for that, and I promise I will protect you from them from today onwards."

Kiku looked surprised. He then laughed hard, drawing patterns in the air with his own cute tapering fingers. "Oh I see, aru. What a slut you turned out to be, Yao. You succeeded in seducing the captain himself. Is this what you aimed for all along, aru? So the real reason for taking Kiku with you on this little trip was so that you could easily ensnare the captain, while your poor little brother played the role of the expendable decoy? How smart of you, aru! How cunning of a man you really are! And you succeeded in making everyone around you believe that you are a perfect, gentle, loving, selfless prince! You did make Kiku believe that you are his perfect brother splendidly, aru. Such a cunning, sly bastard you are!"

"No!" Yao shouted. "It wasn't like that, aru! I brought you along because I thought it was safer for us to be together..."

Kiku didn't seem to be listening anymore. His eyes closed and his face darkened, and he fell towards the floor. Arthur was quick enough to catch the body before it hit the ground. Yao watched in disbelief. Arthur wasn't helping his little brother; instead he just punched Kiku in the abdomen to shut him up.

"Sorry. He was too noisy and making up some ridiculous crap. I cannot let him make too much of a ruckus. My crew is already pissed that I took him away from them, and I cannot afford to let this pretty little thing make another commotion in my room. I want to rest. Yao, go to bed and take off your clothes, now."

"What…" Yao was speechless. Arthur licked his lips as he gently laid the unconscious little brother on the sofa.

"Yao, I have done all that you asked me to do. I rescued your little brother; I even protected both of you from my own men. I have done everything you wanted me to do even though it meant I needed to go against my crew's will. I have sacrificed that much, and now you won't even open your dress for me? Don't be such an ungrateful bitch, Yao."

Yao didn't know what to do, and his internal mind was still screaming over everything that had transpired—the fact that his little brother had gone crazy, and was being possessed by some kind of 'dark-Yao' personality; the fact that Arthur had hurt his little brother just to shut Kiku up, and was considering the Chinese prince as the top "prize" for all his pirating accomplishments. But Yao's body knew him intimately better. While Yao's mind was still flying in a panic, attempting to digest all the sudden occurrences, his body automatically went to the bed and did as Arthur had told him to do. His hands gracefully opened the buttons of his clothes; his lips smiled and his arms had no trouble welcoming the Captain of the meanest pirate crew in his time. His body betrayed his mind and showed Yao that he actually wanted that connection, this sordid act.

When he realized what had happened, he was already climaxing with Arthur still rocking his body inside and out. Yao could only curse himself as he pulled Arthur into his embrace.

He loved the man.

Loved him enough to overlook what had happened to his beloved little brother. Loved him enough to let the man own his soul, his everything. Loved him enough to actually surrender and accept Arthur's harsh way of comforting his disturbed mind.

He was doomed. How was it possible that he, the Crown Prince of the civilized world, could fall in love with the Captain of the pirate syndicate that he was supposed to annihilate?

He was doomed.

And he loved the man.

* * *

Three days passed and the ship entered the Philippines' strait nicely, without any trouble. The weather was a bit cloudy, for the sun hadn't showed itself in the past two days. The sky looked gloomy and grey, but the crew was happy because a strong chance of rain meant an increased supply of drinking water. The winds were slow, so the ship drifted along the waves at a snail's pace. It was simply the perfect time to be lazy.

Arthur watched his crew in silence. His men had grown sullen and quiet these days, and his right hand man had warned him that although things might appear peaceful and settled for now, some were thinking of rebelling against him. So Arthur was preparing himself and watching his affairs with an even closer eye, wondering which men would prove to be enemies and which would be important allies.

Meanwhile, Yao was inside the Captain's cabin, watching as his little brother wept. Kiku was tied to the pole by some heavy chains to retain him from hurting himself or Yao. It seemed like whenever Kiku was awake, he either wept or acted out aggressively towards himself or Yao, with the intent to inflict pain and violence. Yao wanted nothing more than to pull his little brother into his embrace, to assure him everything was going to be fine, but they both knew nothing would be the same again, and whenever Yao tried to come anywhere near him, Kiku would turn into his alter ego and try to hurt Yao.

Kiku sobbed softly and rubbed his bulging eyes with his sleeves. He kept chanting "sorry," and "help," and even though Yao kept telling him that they were going to be fine and were in no imminent danger, Kiku seemed to be deaf to his brother's words, only anticipating that he would be raped by whatever pirate entering the room next.

Being confined in the cabin made Yao oblivious of the passing time, and he didn't know that they were already in Philippines' strait. Kiku's traumatic condition also made Yao forget that his faithful marines were actually already waiting in the wings for Arthur's pirate ship, ready to strike at a moment's notice. On that fateful day, Yao's soldiers launched their attack.

Nobody realized what was happening when suddenly the ship experienced turbulence and shook its crew off their feet. Arthur was immediately alerted and when he glimpsed the scene through his binoculars, eight armadas of Marine Corps were approaching and swiftly surrounding them, giving no way out for the huge pirate ship to escape. The thin fog had clearly succeeded in camouflaging the marine ships around them. And the turbulence was due to the first cannon ball the marines had fired.

The crew fell into chaos, with Arthur desperately trying to control the mess. The men eventually listened to his orders and struck back, shooting off some of the ammunition towards one of the marine ships. But they were drastically outnumbered and they were tightly surrounded by the marines, so their chance to successfully fight back had been reduced enormously.

Inside the cabin, it was quite a mess. The turbulence shook the whole room, making Yao and Kiku collide against the wall. Alarmed, Yao raced to the farthest wall, trying to listen to and make sense of the noises and chaos occurring outside. After listening tentatively, Yao put the pieces together and started to panic. They had to run out from the ship to the Marine Armada of their kingdom. He frantically released Kiku's chains with the key Arthur had entrusted to him. But before he could explain anything to Kiku, the poor boy jumped out of the cabin and ran to the deck, where the worst chaos was taking place.

Nobody in Arthur's crew realized at first that Kiku was amongst them since they were busy firing ammunition and trying to pull back their sails, in order to prevent damage from the flying bombs that were being launched by the marine ships. Nobody noticed when the boy threw himself overboard, into the water, and disappeared between the heavily fluctuating sea waves around the ship. Yao went to catch his brother but he was too late, and all he could see was his missing brother being swallowed by the sea. Blinded by panic, Yao's body automatically followed Kiku's lead and steeled itself to jump.

Arthur caught Yao just in the nick of time.

"Are you out of your mind? Don't jump into the high seas just like that!"

"But!" Yao fought against Arthur's grip. "Kiku is…!"

"Don't be silly, Yao. And return to the cabin, we are really busy here. It's dangerous. We are undergoing a surprise attack from those shitty marines."

"But! Kiku…"

"Don't be silly. Just get inside the cabin."

"No!"

"Go. Please. I beg you." Arthur sighed in desperation. "I need to protect my men, but I cannot do it without knowing you are alright."

"No! Arthur, Kiku is.. . The armada is …"

"Please." Arthur looked pained. "I need you to be safe. Please. I love you."

Yao stopped his struggling and held his breath. His mind felt as though it were turning into an unfamiliar kind of pulp. The sudden confession from the pirate captain made Yao's stomach drop. His body was frozen. Now he knew for certain that they were actually in love with each other. Yao was happy for a brief second, feeling warmth over the sudden realization. But then, it was gone as fast as it had come. His happiness and worry for Kiku went away, only to be substituted by another new worry.

What if Arthur knew of his real identity? Would he still love him?

Arthur couldn't wait for Yao's reaction. He harshly pulled the beau and threw Yao through the cabin door, locking it behind him. He did this just in time before the real invasion of the marines. As the fight continued, the marines attacked even more boldly, shooting more bombs and sending small ships of infantrymen to the sinking pirate ship. Those uniformed marines started to invade the ship and in no time, the deck became alive with one-on-one or two-to-one combats.

* * *

One could tell in an instant that the pirates were steadily getting cornered and overwhelmed. Many of them died from stab wounds and some from the bullet holes in their bodies. Some escaped to the sea by jumping. But the brave and the faithful fought till the very end. Arthur was busy fighting with some of the marines, while trying hard to protect the door behind him. Yao tried to push the door open, but Arthur stubbornly refused to let him out.

He fought and fought, but when he realized that his right hand mate was splurging blood from his mouth, Arthur went crazy. He lost his mind and started to go on a deadly rampage, skewering everything in his path with his swords. Even the tough marines around him started to feel afraid of him, surrounding him from all sides but none daring to attack. Arthur moved forwards, sword held tightly in each fist, ready to kill. His body moved gracefully, dodging some of the bullets aimed at him. His speed was terrifyingly inhuman, and his mind was blank; he wasn't even thinking. He was acting solely upon his instincts now, using the fighting skills he'd acquired from growing up in the gutter, which had helped mold him into a successful Captain of a pirate ship. And he was laughing. He had gone mad.

* * *

With a wrench, Yao finally succeeded in opening the cabin door. He spotted the berserk Captain a few yards away, bathed entirely in blood. Yao's stomach flipped, but he wasn't given any more time to react when a marine came up to him and bowed down.

"Your majesty. Everything is going according to plan. Should we exterminate every last one of these vermin?"

Yao was torn between 'yes', or 'no'. It was his choice. It was _his_ plan. He had calculated everything perfectly, and he had asked some of the best crew in his armada to plant some bombs in the ship while the ship descended into chaos. In his calculating head, Yao knew that his army would win, and the only way to destroy the pirate pests permanently was by terminating their main pirate ship—this one that he was currently standing on. But now he was hesitating, since he hadn't taken into account his feelings for Arthur. Yes, Arthur used to be just 'the awful pirate Captain' in Yao's mind. Now Arthur was almost as dear as his brother was to him.

"…Wait, aru. I will settle this myself. Give me your uniform and weapons." Yao stood up and tore away his robes. He took his subordinate's uniform and sword, and made his way slowly toward Arthur.

The man was still laughing as he slaughtered marines left and right, but he stopped when he saw Yao approaching. Arthur's eyes narrowed as he sneered.

"…Who are you, really? The nymph of bad luck?"

"I am Wang Yao, the Crown Prince of the Chinese Kingdom, whose seas you have disturbed. I am here …" –Yao unsheathed the sword— "… to kill you myself, aru. Don't let anyone disturb us, aru!"

The marines shouted words of obedience to Yao and turned their backs towards the two men with their swords. The number of pirates on the ship was reduced greatly by now, but the ones who were left were the ones whose fighting skills were above average, thus making the battle harder for the remaining marines.

Yao bit his lip. Their feelings for one another were gone. Now they weren't lovers of any kind—they were enemies. Yao, the Crown Prince, and Iggy the Pirate Captain. They stared at each other. Time seemed to screech to a halt.

And one of them moved forwards. The other returned the challenge, and their swords met with a _clang_. Arthur was amazed by the strength displayed by such a frail wrist. Yao was shocked because Arthur's skills with a sword were even better than those of the best swordsmen opponents he used to fight within the palace. They struck at each other with the sharp swords, without realizing that both of them were actually avoiding the other's vital points. They stabbed at each other, they nicked at each other, but neither aimed to kill.

And the swordplay continued. Arthur smirked and stabbed Yao on the left shoulder. Yao shrieked and pulled the sword out of his flesh, but before he could return the hostile deed, Arthur's arms were suddenly around his hips.

"You are even sexier like this."

Yao blushed deeply when their lips met for a second. But it was only for a second, and before he knew it, Yao had flipped backwards. Immediately he felt Arthur's sword tip tearing down his back. Pain struck Yao and he shouted hard.

"I want to tear you down, Yao. Literally. I love you like I hate you. So very much."

Yao clasped his teeth and growled. His weak mind was resolved, and he didn't give it another thought as he pushed his sword against Arthur's body. Arthur shrieked as his thigh was stabbed by Yao's long sword. But the crazy captain was smiling, and he howled in eagerness. He pulled Yao's body towards him, and grabbed the man's face.

"You are beautiful, Yao. Beautiful."

"And you are a handsome bastard, aru," Yao sneered back, hand clasped around Arthur's neck. "I love you too, Arthur."

Arthur smirked in glee. "We are crazy, aren't we?"

"Dying together doesn't fit our type of love, aru." Yao smirked back. "It's either me or you; and yes, we are crazy."

With that, Yao pushed his sword in even deeper, stabbing completely through Arthur's thigh. The captain howled in pain as his blood gushed out. But his hand moved simultaneously and he stabbed Yao in the abdomen. Yao shrieked and pulled out his sword; and without intending to, stabbed through Arthur's chest.

That particular part where the human heart resides.

Arthur's eyes softened. His lips formed a smile.

"… why do I love my own killer?"

And he stopped moving. His body dropped to the floor face-first. Blood splurted out from Arthur's chest, colouring the area around him and Yao deep red. Yao was holding his own torn abdomen, and he was laughing.

Hollowly. His eyes were wet.

"… why do I love my enemy, aru?"

Yao waited and waited, but Arthur was dead. He had killed the man. He had killed Arthur. Arthur was dead.

"… answer me, aru."

But there was no answer. Yao waited and kneeled beside the man.

"Arthur…. answer me, bastard."

He waited.

But there was no answer.

* * *

His subordinates surrounded him then and moved Yao from the pirate ship. In the departing lifeboat, as they enshrouded Yao in blankets, the whole ship exploded behind them. The bomb had been activated and everything was engulfed in fierce flames.

Yao watched as the fireball grew further and further away. He'd succeeded in killing the most dangerous pirate of his time. His father should be very proud, and Yao would be made King once he stepped back into the palace.

But at what price? He had lost his brother. They found Kiku's body floating in the water, with a peaceful look on his face. And Yao knew he had lost his heart when he realized, with a jolt, how there no longer existed a man called Arthur Kirkland, who would laugh crazily as he tore his clothes away, loving him over and over again.

He became the King. He was the smartest emperor the kingdom had ever had. He was wise and well loved by his subjects. But he remained alone till the end of his life, because he couldn't forgive himself for killing the dearest people in his heart, with his own hands.

END

* * *

Review for the overall story? Thank you for reading!


End file.
